The Challenge: The Duel
by Survivorfan998
Summary: 16 young adults aged 18 to 26 arrive at a house at Sydney, Australia and each week the contestants must compete for immunity which immunes them from going into the duel where each week two contestants of the same gender must compete in the duel winner stays in the game loser goes home whoever is left in the game at the end of 14 weeks will win 300,000


T.J: This bus i'm standing is current holding 16 young adults aged 18 to 26 as they head to Sydney, Australia every week 2 of them will have to face a duel and the loser goes home in order to insure safety for the duel the contestants will have to win the week's challenge in the end only 1 will remain to win the 300,000 dollar prize ladies and gentleman let **The Challenge: The Duel** begin

Tj: the contestants in no certain order are

**Danica**

**Lexie**

**Alicia**

**Marcie**

**Johnny**

**Dakota**

**Alex**

**Andre**

**Sandra**

**Regina**

**Bella**

**Becky**

**Josh**

**Trey**

**Jeff **

**Aaron**

-On The Bus-

Bella: (Confessional) I am totally ready to dominate this competition a lot of people will say oh Bella's just that small asain who will go home 3 episodes in truth is I was the captain of the volleyball team in High School and this game is no different

Regina: (Confessional) I'm looking around and some of these boys are like super hot but i'm not here for sex i'm here for the 300k and that check has my name printed on it

Trey: (Confessional) I'm not like most men I don't like sports, my favorite singer is Ke$ha I don't act all tough and big guy like most guys a lot of people think i'm gay but truth is i'm as straight as can be and I think that will help me out in this game

Danica: (Confessional) I recently competed on America's Next Top Model and placed 2nd but this competition I'm not gonna finish 2nd because i'm going to place 1st and nothing is stopping me from that

Josh: (Confessional) I am clearly the jock of the group i'm 6 foot 4 and trying to get in the MLB I think a lot of people are intimated by me and if you piss me off you will see an angry Josh but truth is i'm just a giant little teddy bear

Johnny: (Confessional) I am secretly gay iv'e never told anyone this except my mom and she is very supportive of my decisions I know i'm probably the least gay looking guy in this group but I plan to keep my sexuality a secret from the others

Aaron: (Confessional) I am a massive reality show fan iv'e watched every season of Survivor, Amazing Race, Big Brother, and of course the Challenge whatever twists come my way I am expecting so these guys better watch out because i'm here to win

Alicia: (Confessional) first of all let's sort this out I did not come here for 300.000 I expected like 3 million and 2nd of you better give me the most screen time and most confessionals because I am the princess of the throne and I don't care what all those losers think about me because I will win that money so ya'll can shut up and lose this show

**-The bus arrives at the loft-**

** -Everyone runs off the bus and runs through the front door of the loft-**

Dakota: (Confessional) this house is absolutely stunning it's all modern like and I feel like I have entered 2050 but I must make sure I get a good bed and not be that one person without a bed

Andre: (Confessional) So the bedroom are divided by gender there's two bedroom for each gender however for each gender there were only 7 beds and since there were 8 boys and 8 girls Alicia and Aaron were left with no beds

**-Aaron walks into boy's bedroom-**

Aaron: Are there any beds left for the boys

Jeff: I'll share with you if we're out of beds the beds are big enough for two of us to sleep in

Aaron: Thank you my name is Aaron

Jeff: I'm Jeff

Aaron: Look I think the two of us should work together like honestly we could be the final 2

Jeff: (Confessional) Aaron seems like someone I can trust in this game I have his back and hopefully he has my back and he seems like someone I could take to the final 2

**-Alicia walks into girls bedroom 2-**

Alicia: who's stuff is that

Danica: That's Lexie's stuff and that's her bed

Alicia: Well now it's mine

Marcie: Alicia you can't steal her bed

Alicia: Why not

Marcie: She claimed it first you can't just steal it from her that's mean

Alicia: Does it looks like I care (takes Lexie's bags off the bed and puts it in the corner) good now it's my bed

Sandra: (Confessional) I can't believe Alicia would do that to Lexie i'm in a house will all college students and I feel like i'm in 3rd grade and a girl steals another girl's swing because there are no empty swings left

**-In the kitchen-**

Lexie: Honestly I love this house and this kitchen is amazing

Aaron: Who do you think will go home 1st

Lexie: For the boys I would say Bella only because she's the shortest for the boys I don't know all of them are fierce

Aaron: But we don't even know what the twist is this season

Aaron: (Confessional) I'm trying to figure out what this season's twist is but all I know is this is going to be one intense season

Sandra: Lexie I just wanted to let you know that Alicia took your bags put them in the corner and took your bed from you

Lexie: Talk to you later Aaron

Lexie: (Confessional) Okay when I hear Alicia has stolen my bed I never wanted to be the drama queen but when I hear that someone has done someone so incredibly disrespectful I need to cofront them

**-In girls bedroom 1 Alicia, Alex, Johnny, Dakota, and Andre are talking-**

Alicia: So I brought you 4 men in here to propose an alliance because let's face it all those girls are pussy's and you 4 guys are the only decent people in the house so let's make a final 5 alliance

Alex: Final 5 it is

-**Lexie walks into the bedroom-**

Lexie: I can hear you guys

Johnny: Hey no one's talking to you shut up

Lexie: Is that really how you think you're going to talk to your ladies so Alicia I heard you decided to take my bed from me give me my bed back or your alliance will be revealed to the whole house

Alicia: You'll reveal us to the house anyways plus no one's gonna believe you no one in this house likes you

Lexie: Actually a lot of people in this house like me

Andre: Who are your friends Trey the gay guy isn't even your friends

-**Trey and Becky walk in-**

Becky: We can hear you

Andre: Oh great it's good to know we have a final 2 alliance here EVERYBODY HOUSE ANNOUNCEMENT BECKY AND TREY HAVE A FINAL 2 ALLIANCE

Trey: Stop it

Andre: (Mocking Trey's voice) Stop it

Becky: Hey stop that you're gonna make him cry

Andre: (Faking crying) Oh no i'm crying because no one likes me in real life

Lexie: WAIT ANOTHER HOUSE ANNOUNCEMENT ALICIA, ALEX, ANDRE, JOHNNY, AND DAKOTA HAVE A FINAL 5 ALLIANCE

Andre: ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT LEXIE IS A BITCH

**-Lexie walks out of the room-**

Becky: Come on Trey let's get away from this negativity

Trey: (Confessional) I just don't understand why people act the way they do I was bullied in High School and I thought it was all over but I guess I was wrong

** -In boys bedroom 2-**

Josh: Did you hear that

Bella: Yeah oh god let's just stay out of this drama

Josh: Agreed like half the house just got into a major fight

Bella: Wait but seriously there could alliances in this house I mean all 5 of those guys were in that bedroom for a while

Josh: Honestly I think we should go after Alicia and Andre first because those 2 seem to be the drama people

Josh: (Confessional) Right now I just need to stay out of this drama because there's no reason to screw myself over week 1 because I stay out of drama no one knows who I am and I can slowly drift through this game and I know Bella is on my side

**-In the salon-**

Marcie: Make sure the coast is clear

Sandra: Don't worry we don't have to worry about the boys coming in here and if a girl comes in we'll just stop talking about it

Marcie: So Sandra and Danica we need to stick together because I think Regina and Bella are working together and Alicia I think is with all the boys and I don't think Lexie is trustworthy

Danica: What's wrong with Lexie

Marcie: Lexie seems sneaky she seems to have positive relationships with everyone excluding that positiving alliance of 5 and I don't know what she's thinking about

Sandra: Okay but the Salon is the only place we talk about this

Danica: Okay I think I'm going to have dinner

Marcie: Me to let us go

**-Marcie, Danica, and Sandra leave the salon and Alicia and Regina enter and Regina sits at one of the chairs-**

Alicia: (Confessional) So Regina thinks i'm her friends but i'm not so it's time for an aw some back stab

Alicia: Close your eyes and in a few minutes I will put red highlights into your lovely black hair

Regina: I hope it looks good

Alicia: It will just keep your eyes closed i'm just gonna put your hair in a ponytail (Alicia puts Regina's hair in a ponytail)

Alicia: Alright i'm just cutting an inch off I promise you won't even notice (Alicia chops off Regina's entire ponytail)

Alicia: Oh shit

Regina: What's wrong can I open my eyes now

Alicia: we don't have any red hair dye i'm sorry Regina

Regina: It's fine i'm going to get dinner

Regina: (Confessional) It's a shame Alicia didn't have any red hair dye I was so hoping for those red highlights

**-In the kitchen-**

Jeff: Hey Regina nice haircut

Regina: Thanks Alicia did it she only cut an inch off

Jeff: An inch I think you mean a foot

Regina: What

Jeff: (Gives Regina his mirror)

Regina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aaron: What's wrong

Regina: That bitch she chopped all my hair off (Begins crying and Jeff hugs her)

**-Trey walks in-**

Trey: Hey I heard screaming what's going on

Aaron: Alicia cut off Regina's entire ponytail

Trey: Becky has some wigs in her bag I can get you one

Regina: (Still Crying) No i'll look even worse with it on

Jeff: Ssh Ssh listen I promise you she is going home

Regina: (Confessional) I swear to god if Alicia was a girl on the streets I swear i'd beat her up I can't believe she did this to me I thought she actually likes me but apparently she didn't

**-At the dining table-**

Bella: GUYS TJ TEXTED US

**-Everyone sits down at the dining table-**

Bella: Be ready at the beach

Regina: What do you think our 1st challenge will be

Jeff: I don't know we don't even know what the twist this season is

Lexie: (Confessional) I'm really nervous going into this challenge I already have enemies with that alliance of 5 and this game is a lot about being social

Dakota: (Confessional) I'm not scared i'm one of the strongest guys here and as far as I know it no one wants me to go up for elimination

**-At the challenge-**

T.J: Welcome to your 1st challenge this season now before I can tell you the challenge this week I must explain how this season is going to work

T.J: Every week you guys will compete in a challenge like this the winning boy and winning girl will one by one choose someone to be safe from the duel you can choose anyone regardless of gender and the last person left without a team is going up for the duel and that person must choose a person of their gender to join them in the duel and then those 2 will face off in one of 4 duel challenge winner stays in the game loser goes home

T.J: Now you guys ready for your 1st challenge

Everyone: Yes

T.J: Alright for your 1st challenge 1st the boys go and then the girls go when I say go all the members of your gender will race into the circle of sand and dig in the sand looking for an amulet in the sand you can do anything you want except you can't put sand in another person's hole if you find it you move onto the final round if you don't find it you're out in round 1 there are only amulets so the 1st 3 members of each gender who complete the challenge move onto to the final round where those 3 members will face off again and this time there is only 1 amulet so the person who finds that amulet wins the challenge and is safe from the duel alright boys 1st and then girls will go alright we'll get ready and then begin

**-Round 1 all 8 boys-**

T,J: Alright round 1 is all 8 boys 1st 3 to find the amulets move on to the final round ready GO

-**All the boys run into the circle of sand and start digging- Josh Aaron Dakota**

Alex: Guys do not let Trey win this

Trey: (Whispering) Shut up

Johnny: No one's listening to you

Josh: (Confessional) You know I see some of the boys bullying Trey I don't do that kind of stuff and I think Trey is trustworthy

Josh: Don't listen to them

Trey: I won't but they just keep bothering me

Josh: (Pulls out amulet) Trey take this I want to make sure you're safe

Trey: But then they're gonna target you

Josh: Trust me I could beat any of those 4 bullies take this

-**Trey takes the amulet and runs back to the starting line-**

Dakota: (Pulls out amulet) Trying to help Trey over there Josh well I can kick his ass in the final round

-**Dakota takes the amulet and runs back to the starting line-**

Aaron: Josh and Jeff listen if one of you gets the amulet give it to me I can kick Dakota's ass in the next round

Jeff: We have to get it before them

Andre: (Takes out amulet) I found it it's mine

Aaron: Shit

**-Andre runs to starting but falls before reaching finish line and amulet flies out of his hand and land right next to the starting line-**

** -Aaron runs over to the amulet picks it up and steps on the starting mat-**

Andre: (Confessional): So i'm running to the starting line with my amulet in my hand I all of a sudden slip on the sand the amulet completely flies out of my hand next thing I see is Aaron sprinting over taking the amulet and touching the matt

T.J: I'm sorry Andre but you dropped it and Aaron took it and beat you to the starting line i'm so sorry

Andre: Oh come on that's bull shit

T.J: Andre i'm sorry you had your chance and you dropped it i'm sorry

Andre: (Giving Aaron a death glare) You're stupid

Aaron: (Confessional) When I take the amulet from Andre I better pray to god he goes home otherwise all hell is breaking lose again at the house

T.J: Alright so Aaron, Trey, and Dakota move on to final round

**-Round 2 all 8 girls-**

T.J: Ready GO

-**All the girls run into the circle of sand-**

Alicia: Hey Regina liking your new haircut

Regina: I'm not talking to you

Alicia: I found the amulet

**-Regina pour all her sand into Alicia's hole before she can get the amulet-**

T.J: Regina i'm sorry but you are disqualified from the challenge I said it was against the rules to dump sand in someone else's hole

**-Regina gets up and sits down at the table-**

Regina: (Confessional) I knew what I did was against the rules but I decided to put sand in Alicia's hole because that girls needs a taste of her own medicine and i'm not to worried about going into the duel

Alicia: (Digs her hole back out and grabs the amulet) Hell yeah

-**Alicia takes her amulet and runs to the starting line matt-**

Lexie: Eww Alicia

Bella: Imagine if both of found the last two amulets (Grabs the amulet from her hole) OH MY GOD I FOUND IT

**-Bella takes her amulet and runs to the starting line matt-**

Danica: Come on girls one of has to get that final amulet

Marcie: If one of us 3 gets the amulet and we win the final round we are guaranteed to stay this week

Sandra: Oh I got someone girls help me

**Danica, Sandra, Marcie all help dig up the amulet**

**Sandra takes the amulet and runs to the starting line matt**

T.J: Sandra, Bella, and Alicia congratulations you guys are moving onto the final round but 1st the boys must fight out for the immunity

**-Round 3 Aaron, Dakota, vs Trey-**

T.J: Ready Go

**All 3 boys run into the circle of sand**

Dakota: Give up Trey you have no chance of winning

Trey: Not listening to you

Aaron: Dakota if you find the amulet give it to me I want trey out promise but I want him to know I don't like him

Trey: No one cares Aaron you already told me backstage you wanted me out

Aaron: (Confessional) Alright so when the girls were running I pull Trey over because we have a plan we're gonna pretend we're against each other so Dakota gives me the amulet

Dakota: (Pulls out amulet) do you promise to get out Trey

Aaron: Yes I do

Dakota: (Gives amulet to Aaron) run

**Aaron takes the amulet and runs to the starting line matt**

T.J: Aaron wins immunity from the duel

Dakota: (Whispering) You promise you're saving me

Aaron: (Whispering) Yes I swear

Dakota: (Confessional) So I agreed to give Aaron my idol to show our loyalty to each other and hopefully he holds up his side of the bet

**Round 4 Alicia, Bella, vs Sandra**

T.J: Ready GO

**All 3 girls run into the circle of sand***

Alicia: Don't even bother trying the amulet's all mine

Bella: Not if we get it 1st

Alicia: I'd like to see you try

Sandra: (Pulls out amulet) I found it

Alicia: You give me that right now young lady

Sandra: Nope

**Sandra takes the amulet and runs to the starting line**

T.J: Sandra wins immunity from the duel alright I need all of you on the huge matt in front of me

**Everyone stands on the huge matt**

T.J: Aaron and Sandra because you won the challenge you are immune from this duel and you will pick the 1st 2 people to be safe from the duel so i'll need you 2 over here

**Sandra and Aaron stand next to T.J**

T.J: Alright Aaron i'll let you go 1st

Aaron: Jeff

Sandra: Danica

Jeff: Regina

Danica: Marcie

Regina: Trey

Marcie: Lexie

Trey: Becky

Lexie: Alicia

Becky: Bella

Alicia: Alex

Bella: Josh

Alex: Johnny

Josh: Dakota

**T.J**: Alright that means Andre is automatically going into the duel but you must chose one person to join you in the duel

Andre: Trey

T.J: Alright Andre and Trey are going into the Duel but 1st you must chose what challenge we are going to play in my hands I hold 4 cards all with a different duel challenge on it whichever one you get is the challenge we will play Trey I will let you chose the challenge

**Trey pulls the card that says I can**

T.J: Alright let me explain how I can works both of you guys will take turn betting how many bags of 1 pound of taffy you guys can lift in a cart when you think your opponent can't do the number of taffy bags they have bet on say do it and that person must try to lift as many bags of taffy they bet on for at least 5 seconds and you get 30 seconds to try and do that if you lift it for 5 seconds you stay and the person who said do it is out if you can't life it you are out and the person who said do it is still in the game alright the duel will be right now meet me at the elimination place

Dakota: (Confessional) Although Andre is probably staying tonight i deferentially plan on confronting Aaron for backstabbing me like that

**At The Duel**

Andre: (Confessional) Am I nervous hell no I bet that trey kid can't even carry a bag of taffy candy

Trey: (Confessional) I'm not shocked Andre picked me he picked me because he thinks I'm weak well I can bet 100 bucks I can beat him in this duel

T.J: Alright Andre and Trey before we can start one of you must decide who goes 1st

Andre: I'll go 1st it doesn't matter because i'm winning anyways

T.J: Alright let's start the duel

**Duel Begins**

T.J: Remember you're betting on how many 1 pound bags of taffy you can lift Andre you're first

Andre: 1

Trey: 20

Andre: 30

Trey: 60

Andre: 65

Trey: 70

Andre: 75

Trey: 100

Andre: 110

Trey: 111

Andre: Do it

T.J: Alright Trey you must be able to life 110 pounds of Taffy think you can do it

Trey: Of course

T.J: Alright we'll fill the cart up and begin

**After all 111 pounds of taffy is put into the cart**

T.J: Alright Trey you have 30 seconds to life the cart up for at least 5 seconds if you're successful you get to stay in the game if you can't life it up you are out of this game are you ready

Trey: Yes

T.J: Alright ready GO

**30 seconds begins**

Trey: Oh god this is heavy

T.J: 15 seconds left

Trey: (Lifts cart up)

T.J: It's been 5 seconds Trey wins the duel and stays alive

Andre: WHAT

T.J: Trey congratulations you win this iphone 5s congratulations this phone is you're Andre i'm sorry say you're goodbyes and leaves

**Andre hugs all the other competitors and walks out**

Andre: (Final words) This sucks big time I came into this competition and I thought I could have actually made it to the end but coming in last is the last thing I wanted to happen here but I think the worst part is losing to a weakling in the duel i'm just disappointed in myself I wanted this a lot guess it just wasn't meant to be i'm gonna miss all my friends and this house but mostly i'll miss the money that I will not receive

**Next time on the duel**

**Andre and Dakota go head to head after Andre's surprise elimination**

**Alicia continues to fight with Lexie and Regina and Alicia begins a possible showmance**

***And who will be the 2****nd**** person eliminated from the game**


End file.
